Monsters & Demons
by Money100
Summary: A song fid about our two pirate leaders. This is how they understand and see each other.


**Hey guys. This is a song fic. Gutt and Shira stand out to me when I hear the song Monster from Imagine Dragons. They're both different in their own way. And plus, why didn't Gutt make anybody else his First Mate? Why Shira? Was it just because she looked pretty? Or did it have something more to do with their past? Sorry if those one-shot is dark. But yeah...**

It wad just another day on bord the great ship Captain Gutt and his crew lived on. Shira, one of the crew members, was in Gutt's room, trying to recover from her last beating Gutt had just given her. He looked at her.

"Shira, do you know why I do what I do?"

He asked in a voice Shira never heard before. It was...gentle and caring. Shira looked up from where she sat.

"A-a little."

She whimpered. Gutt wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I think you know the whole thing. We belong in the same group."

Shira blinked. Gutt stood up and began to sing.

Gutt: Ever since I could remember. Everything inside of me. Just wanted to fit in.

Shira remembered the song he used to sing to her when she was a baby saber cub.

Shira: Oh, oh, oh.

Gutt: I was never one for pretending. Everything I tried to be, just wouldn't settle in.

Shira: Oh, oh, oh.

Gutt & Shira: If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?

Gutt: And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?

Shira: I get the feeling just because, everything I touch isn't dark enough.

Gutt: If this problem lies in meeee!

Gutt & Shira: I'm only a man with a candle to guide me. I'm taking a stand, to escape what's inside me!

Gutt: A monster, a monster!

Shira: I've turned into a monster!

Gutt: A monster, a monster!

Gutt & Shira: And it keeps getting stronger!

Shira: Can I clear my conscience, if I'm different from the rest? Do I have to run and hide?

Gutt: Oh, oh, oh.

Shira: I never said that I want this. This burden came to he. And it's made it's home inside.

Gutt: Oh, oh, oh.

Gutt & Shira: If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?

Gutt: And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?

Shira: I get the feeling just because, everything I touch isn't dark enough.

Gutt: If this problem lies in meeee!

Gutt & Shira: I'm only a man with a candle to guide me! I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me!

Gutt: A monster, a monster!

Shira: I've turned into a monster!

Gutt: A monster, a monster!

Gutt & Shira: And it keeps getting stronger!

 _Music plays_

Gutt & Shira: I'm only a man with a candle to guide me! I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me!

Gutt: A monster, a monster!

Shira: I've turned into a monster!

Gutt: A monster, a monster!

Gutt & Shira: And it keeps getting stringer!

 _Music gradually fades ou:_

Gutt and Shira hug each other.

"Thanks Captain. Now I knew why you do what you do."

Shira said. Gutt nodded.

"There's another song about the two of us that I think you know. Demons."

Shira nodded.

Gutt: When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see, are all made of gold.

Shira: When your dream they fail, and the ones we hail, are the worst of all, ant the blood's run stail.

Gutt: I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you.

Gutt & Shira: No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom cone.

Gutt: When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons, it's where my demons hide!

Shira: Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.

Gutt: When the curtain's call, is the last of all, and the light's face out, all the sinners crawl.

Shira: So they dug your grave, and the masquerade, will come calling out, at the mess you made.

Gutt: Dont wanna let you down, but I am hell bound. Though this is all fir you, don't wanna hide the truth.

Gutt & Shira: No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come.

Shira: when you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.

Gutt: Don't get too close, It's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.

Shira: They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul. I need to let you go.

Gutt: Your eyes, they shine so bright. I wanna save that light. I can't escape this now,

Gutt & Shira: Unless you show me how.

Gutt: When you feel my heat,

Gutt & Shira: Look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.

Gutt: a Don't get too close.

Gutt & Shira: It's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide!

 _Music gradually fades_

Gutt and Shira stopped singing and looked at each other. Then Gutt did sonething that shocked Shira. He kissed her!

"Thank you, for staying by me side, even though I beat the crap outta' you."

Gutt helped Shira to her feet.

"Thank you for excepting me onto your crew."

"We're two of a kind. Now go and get that leg checked out."

Shira nodded and limped out if the Captain's room.

"Shira!"

Gutt called after her. She turned around.

"I love you."

Shira smiled.

"I love you too."

Shira turned around and left the room. Things with her Captain weren't that good. But as long as they had each other, they'd get through life, right by each other's side.

 **Okay. That's it. I've been wanting to do this for a long time. Some people don't really lime the ShiraXGutt pairing. I too have mixed feelings about the pairing. But for sone reason, it just keeps popping up in my head. Anyway, the first song reminds me of myself in school. I'm different, while everybody else is the same. Okay. I've done enough talking. Review. Bad or good. Doesn't matter. I just want a friend! Sorry, I'm being emo. Review.**


End file.
